


Cards

by mm8



Series: Bed [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, FiKi December Challenge, Fili wears glasses, Fluff, M/M, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think Uncle Frerin would rather like <i>this</i> card or <i>this</i> card?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

"Do you think Uncle Frerin would rather like _this_ card or _this_ card?"

Fili was rather annoyed. He'd been trying to get through this book for ages and every time he got to a good bit, his good-natured brother interrupted. Kili had about six dozen holiday cards spread out over their quilt. His brother was holding up two cards. One was more traditional with a nativity scene with mountains of glitter and the other was a print of a famous Monet (or was it Manet, he could never tell the difference) painting of winter. The blond's eyes flickered between the two."I dunno, the one my left?"

"Really? Cause I thought he'd like the Manet more since he got that job at the art museum."

Fili clicked his tongue. "If you knew which one you wanted to send him, why bother asking me?"

His brother looked dejected, like his holiday spirit had been trodden on. "Well there from you as well.I thought you should have a say."

"Brother," Fili gazed at him pointedly. "You pick out all the cards and sign my name. What's the point?"

"Do you want to be more involved?" Kili countered.

"I'm too involved already."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
